


A Misguided Attempt at a Back-Alley Blow-Job

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed a really good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misguided Attempt at a Back-Alley Blow-Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Relationships and Daily Prophets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10961) by radcliffe_bass. 



> Written for the 2012 H/D Remix challenge on LJ

@-->\----- @-->\-----

Harry reached across the table, his fork outstretched towards Draco. "This is unbelievable, you have to taste it."

Draco leaned forward slightly and caught the fork in his mouth and Harry watched the food disappear between the full pink lips. Draco moaned appreciatively, almost as if in spite of himself, and Harry felt an undeniable stirring at the subconsciously sensual sound. "That is remarkable," Draco murmured.

"Didn't I tell you Marta made the best Hähnchenschnitzel in London?"

"Yes, Potter, you were right," Draco said dryly. He did sarcasm so well. "Do you need me to take out a full page advert in _The Prophet_?" He arched a fair brow at Harry, but there was no contempt in his expression and his clear, light eyes were warm.

Harry settled back in his chair, smiling faintly. Sometimes it was still hard for him to believe the attractive man across the table from him had been his partner for two years. Harder still to believe was that they'd managed to keep it from most of their friends. And more importantly, from the news media.

It didn't seem to matter that the war was long over and they'd all moved on. To the ravenous newsies who scooped up each new copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ , he'd always be front-page news. But Harry had to admit that as of late he was becoming tired of the _cloak and dagger_ style of dating they used to maintain their privacy. He sighed inwardly and fought to maintain the smile on his face. This was neither the time nor the place for _that_ argument...again.

"If you think the schnitzel's good, wait until you taste Claude's Apfelstrudel," Harry said, his tone a bit too cheery.

Draco set down his fork abruptly and pushed his plate away. "You're thinking too loudly," he said wearily. 

Harry was confused, but then he felt heat climb his neck at Draco's wry look. He sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I didn't mean to," he replied, his voice muted. He looked at Draco. "Not tonight, okay?"

"Why not tonight?" Draco asked, cross. "It seems every discussion we've had recently eventually comes round to this topic. Exactly how many times must I say..."

Harry interrupted him. _"I'm not ready to go public, Potter,"_ Harry quoted. He scowled. "You don't need to say it. I hear it play over and over and over in my head." His voice rose. "I hear it when I'm brushing my teeth, I hear it when I'm filling out reports at work, I hear it when I'm trying to discuss Quidditch with Ron. For the love of Merlin, Draco, right now the only place I _don't_ hear it in my head is when we're in bed together, and I'm afraid that's just around the corner!"

Draco waved his hand in a discrete gesture and Harry saw the shimmer of a Muffliato charm surround them. He glared.

"Are you trying to get us arrested?" Harry ground out. "Because if you want to keep this—" he gestured wildly between them "—off of the front page, I suggest you don't do anymore magic in here." Draco sighed.

"Harry..." he said softly. 

"I don't want to argue with you, Draco," Harry said, cutting him off. "I really don't. I suppose I just don't understand what it is about being with me that you find so objectionable."

Draco looked shocked. "Objectionable?"

Harry paused. If he continued with this line of discussion, it could only go very wrong and end up in a true row. He opted to change his tune and salvage what had been a wonderful evening until a few minutes ago. He forced down his irritation and smiled.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" He sighed dramatically. "I knew it would be the deal-breaker." He gave Draco a small wink. "I always suspected that it was just a matter of time until you'd had enough of my disreputable appearance and you'd throw me over for some GQ model." 

Draco stared and then barked out a laugh. "You're completely mental, Potter. You do know that, don't you?"

"Possibly, but now I suggest you remove the Muffliato before the waitress gets to our table and wonders why she can't hear anything and calls the medics to check her hearing."

Draco smiled and dissolved the charm just as the waitress arrived with their dessert. Harry moaned as he took a bite of his strudel. "That's the best thing I've put in my mouth in a long time." 

"Really?" Draco said with an arched brow.

Harry looked him in the eye. "Really."

"That sounds like a challenge, Potter."

"Take it however you chose, Malfoy." Harry's eyes sparkled and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

Draco stood suddenly, tossing several notes on the table. He started to go, and then turned back when Harry didn't move to follow. "Are you _coming_ , Potter?" He said imperiously, then whirled on his heel and stalked toward the door. 

Harry blinked, then surged to his feet. "After you," he muttered with a grin, and hurried to follow. 

"Good night, Marta...Claude," he called over his shoulder, then followed his lover out the door.

The cool autumn air hit Harry's face at about the same time he was grabbed and pulled around a dark corner, his back shoved into a brick wall with an emphatic thud. After a moment of confusion, he realized that he'd been hauled down the alley just outside the restaurant's door. 

"What the..."

His protest was stifled when Draco's lips covered his. He made a half-hearted effort to twist out of Draco's grasp, but lust won over his aggravation and he finally leaned into the kiss, his hands sliding up Draco's back and into the softness of his hair. Draco's tongue pushed against the seam of Harry's lips, and he parted them instantly, accepting as it slid sinuously into his mouth. Harry made a sound of welcome, and they moved together as only lovers with an understanding of their partners' preferences can.

Draco slipped his thigh between Harry’s legs, and Harry spread them wider to accommodate him. Harry loved the feeling of Draco’s lean body against him, of the jut of his sharp hipbone. Draco pressed the hipbone in question into Harry’s groin, massaging his cock with a slow roll of his hips. Harry knew Draco loved it when he pulled on his baby soft hair, so Harry gripped the silky strands and pulled his head back, his mouth opening on Draco’s throat just above the open collar of his dress shirt. He used his lips, then his teeth, and Draco gasped.

"No marks," he said breathlessly.

"Shut the fuck up," Harry growled. "You like the marks, and you started this." He sucked the fair skin into his mouth, pulling hard against it, and when Draco’s hips jerked against him in an involuntary spasm, Harry felt the proof of his arousal against his thigh. He chuckled against Draco’s throat. "You’re hard," he murmured.

"Of course, I’m hard," Draco shot back, his voice tight. "You’re sucking on my throat. Funny, inside, when you said the strudel was the best thing you’d had in your mouth in a long time, I was under the impression you wanted me to make something else available for you to put in your mouth."

Harry chuckled against his skin, and then lifted his head to look into Draco’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide, and his mouth was open slightly, his breath short. Even in the dim light, Harry could see the wash of colour across his cheekbones. "Really?" Harry slid one hand down Draco’s side, then slipped it between them. When his palm covered Draco’s cock, his fair lashes fluttered as he inhaled sharply. Harry massaged the hardness, his smile a taunt. "Was this what you had in mind?" He squeezed, and Draco shuddered. His lips thinned.

"Are you going to suck it, or talk about it?"

"Pushy, pushy, pushy," Harry muttered with a grin, then grabbed Draco’s shoulders and roughly reversed their positions, shoving Draco's back into the wall. He kicked the long legs apart and stepped in between them. "I’m going to suck you off, Malfoy," he said, his mouth so close to Draco’s that he could feel the brush of his breath. "You’re going to come so hard you won’t know your own name."

Draco swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. "I doubt that, Potter," he managed. "You’re good, but I’m better."

Harry arched one brow. "A challenge, huh? Shall we make this interesting?"

"You really do plan to simply talk me to death, don’t you?" Draco retorted. "Will you just hit your knees, already?"

Harry pressed his hips forward and their cocks aligned, and Draco gasped. "Not until we set the terms of this little competition," Harry said, rocking into him. Draco’s hands lifted and fisted in Harry’s jumper. 

"Fine," he said breathlessly, lifting one thigh to ride Harry’s hip. "Terms. Right. Whatever."

Harry shoved his leg down, pinning him to the wall with his pelvis. "No cheating," he said, his eyes level. "Here are my terms; if at the end of this stupendous blowjob, you can tell me your name, _all_ of it, I won’t keep pressing for us to go public." Draco’s eyes narrowed. "If you can’t, then I win and we quit hiding."

"What do you mean, _all of it_ ," Draco said even as his fingers tightened on Harry’s arms.

"All six names," Harry said, rolling forward firmly as he spoke. "Draco. Abraxas. Scorpius. Orion. Black. Malfoy." He accentuated each name with a thrust, and Draco groaned. 

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just get to it, before my boredom provides me with a victory by default when my erection fades."

Harry laughed and reached between them, grabbing the buckle of Draco’s belt. He could feel the tenting of his dress trousers even without looking down. "Oh, yes. There’s a _huge_ risk of that happening."

"Well, you keep talking and talking…"

Harry caught his jaw in his free hand, gripping it firmly. "Draco," he said, studying the flushed face. "Shut up." 

He kissed him as his fingers went to work unbuckling his belt, his tongue thrusting forward into Draco’s open mouth, catching his moan as he slowly lowered Draco’s zip. 

A flash of light went off to their right near opening of the alley, and startled, Harry whirled, his wand already in his hand. Instinctively, he shielded Draco with his body. The entry to the alley was empty, but faint laughter could be heard for a moment before it ended. Harry rushed to the street and looked quickly in both directions. He turned back to Draco. "Just a group of girls going into a club across the street. They probably took their photo before going inside."

"For your sake, I hope so," Draco replied, moving next to Harry. 

"It’s dark back here," Harry said quickly. "I doubt we were even noticed." 

Draco smirked. "Maybe." His eyes narrowed. "But don’t think for one moment this gets you out of that blow job. My erection demands it."

Harry’s smile widened. "I think I can handle it."

"Good." Draco grabbed his jumper and pulled him back in. "Then let’s take this somewhere where we’re less likely to get arrested."

Harry grinned, pulled Draco in, and Apparated them away.

  
[ ](http://s1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/?action=view&current=Thedailyprophet.jpg)   


finis


End file.
